Buffer Repairs
Buffer Repairs is a episode in Season 18. Plot When Fergus was shunting trucks at the Cement Works, he breaks his left front buffer when he rams trucks. When Fergus asks Norman (who was appointed to be the boss of the Cement Works for a day) to let him go to the Steamworks to get his buffer repaired, Norman does not allow him to leave, and Fergus shunts trucks with his rear buffers. When the Fat Controller saw this, he allowed Fergus to leave and he punished Norman. Characters *Fergus the Traction Engine *Norman the Diesel Engine *The Fat Controller *Winston (cameo) *Jack (non-speaking role) *Hector the Horrid (non-speaking role) *Diesel (non-speaking role) Script On the island of Sodor, there are a lot of engines. Some pull passengers cars, some pull the mail, and some pull goods and some shunt the trucks. Fergus is a engine who shunts trucks in the Sodor Cement Works. One morning Fergus saw Norman at the Cement Works. Fergus: Good Morning, Norman. What are you doing here? Norman: The Fat Controller has appointed me to watch the Cement Works, as the manager is ill. Fergus: Oh, that's a great job! Good Luck! Norman: Thanks! Soon, Fergus started to shunt cars. Fergus: All right, be calm, be happy and the trucks will behave. Fergus rammed the trucks and then chuffed them to a siding. Fergus: Work Done! Trucks: Hurray for Fergus, the best shunter! Fergus was delighted hearing this. He beamed from buffer to buffer. Norman oiled in. Norman: Fergus, I want to arrange those freight carts and trucks and park them towards a siding. Fergus: Ok, Norman Soon, Fergus sped faster to ram the trucks in a straight line, then there was trouble, as Fergus bashed the trucks, his left buffer broke. Fergus: Oh no! I can't shunt without my buffers! I will ask Norman to allow me to go to the Steamworks. Fergus chuffed towards Norman. Norman honked his horn and Fergus whistled. Norman: What happened, Fergus? Fergus: I bashed into some carts and I broke my buffer. Will you allow me to go to the steamworks so my buffers can be fixed? Norman: NO. Now go back and shunt carts. Fergus was disappointed. Shunting was nearly hard without proper buffers. Then an idea flew into his funnel. Fergus : Let me shunt the trucks with my rear buffers! They are perfectly fine! Soon, Fergus started to shunt with his rear buffers. Then the Fat Controller arrived on Winston to inspect the Cement Works. The Fat Controller saw Fergus shunting with his rear buffer and could see a broken front buffer. The Fat Controller: Fergus, what happened? Why are you shunting with your rear buffers and why have you not fixed a broken buffer> Fergus: I wanted to, but Norman did not allow me, so I am shunting with my rear buffers. TFC: What! Go to the steamworks right away and get your buffers fixed. Fergus: Thank you, sir! The Fat Controller went to talk to Norman TFC: Norman, you did not allow Fergus to go to the Steamworks when he broke his buffer, so I order you to go and shunt cars in Knapford Station immediately. Norman: Oh no! Soon, Fergus had his buffers fixed, and shunted trucks and later ended the day with a peaceful run and a good night's sleep at his shed at the Cement Works. Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 episodes